User blog:Djwrules/Something to say about the "MYCUN: The Movie" OST
"WARNING: This blog post may contain a bunch of confusing talk about music keys, tones, pitches, album track key patterns... blah, blah, blah... and other things you may not be able to understand without having musical ears like mine. You're welcome to read it anyways, I just want to make sure you know." -Djwrules When I went over the first seven tracks on MYCUN: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, I had a sudden thinking: perhaps most of the scores in the film, including the 31st and final track "Victory of the MYCUNs / New Home", are composed in G major or E minor, to go along with some songs like the fifth track "Paralyzer" and the seventh track "Finger Eleven", and possibly even the second track "Blown Away" (which I wasn't sure was in A minor or G major; I couldn't tell because there weren't any F or D cords). I had thoughts of the film's original soundtrack album going quite well with some of these: *''Document'' by R.E.M. (1987; Key: G Major / E Minor) *''Millennium'' by Backstreet Boys (1999; Key: A Major / F# Minor) *''Chicken Run'' OST (2000; K'ey:' C Major) *''Enjoy the Ride'' by Sugarland (2006; Key: D Major) *''Ratatouille'' OST (2007; Key: D Major) *''Wall-E'' OST (2008; Key: C# Major) *''Bolt'' OST (2008; Key: A Major) *''The Princess and the Frog'' OST (2009; Key: C Major) *''Take Me Home'' by One Direction (2012; Key: E Major) *''Frozen'' OST (2013; Key: D# Major) What you see is a list of real world albums containing tracks besides the second one that are played in a specific key, which includes their last tracks. For example, there are a lot of songs played in E Major featured on One Direction's second studio album Take Me Home, other than its second song "Kiss You" (FUN FACT: This was the third single from Take Me Home). Both the 13-track standard edition and the 17-track deluxe edition end with a song that's played in the same key as "Kiss You". The tracks played in this key were: *(2) Kiss You *(5) Last First Kiss *(6) Heart Attack *(9) I Would *(13) Summer Love (last track on the standard edition) *(17) Still the One (last track on the deluxe edition) Another good example to take is the 1987 R.E.M. full-length album Document. This was pretty much similar to 1D's Take Me Home, as both the fifth and sixth tracks are played in the same key as the second on these two albums, except Document had only two songs played in G Major, the other three are played in E Minor. These are all the eleven tracks on the album and their keys: #Finest Worksong (B Major) #''Welcome to the Occupation'' (E Minor) #Exhuming McCarthy (G# Major ; sometimes transitions into F# Major) #'Disturbance at the Heron House' (D Major) #''Strange'' (G Major) #''It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)'' (G Major) #''The One I Love'' (E Minor) #Fireplace (probably F# Minor) #'Lightnin' Hopkins' (A Minor) #'King of Birds' (D Major) #''Oddfellows Local 151'' (E Minor) Now look over that track list again and look at the formats. The songs written in bold italic are the ones played in the same key as the second song. The ones written in bold are played in a key that's close, like A Minor or D Major. The ones left unformatted are played in a key that's a half step away from the second track's key, which is a little bit close to that key. And the ones slashed out are played in a key whose distance is from the second track's key is perfect. Now let's do the same thing with the 2006 Sugarland album Enjoy the Ride. #Settlin' (D# Major) #''County Line'' (D Major) #Want To (D# Major) #''Everyday America'' (D Major) #Happy Ending (C# Major) #'These Are the Days' (G Major) #One Blue Sky (C Major) #April Showers (C Major) #'Mean Girls' (E Minor) #Stay (E Major) #''Sugarland'' (D Major) I'll write more of this tomorrow morning in part two of this blog post, because Family Safety is set to block me from the Internet at 10:00, even though my computer's an hour behind. So yeah, I think MYCUN: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack would be like some of the albums mentioned on this post. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts